


Long Day

by ashtraythief



Series: Underneath 'verse [17]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternative Universe - FBI, Crimes & Criminals, Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: Jensen has a really long day. He's glad when he finally gets home.





	Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a series of little snippets that didn't really fit in anywhere, so I'm just going to post them as such and hope you guys enjoy. It's mostly nonsensical schmoop, I think. (This is really more of me attempting to say thank you for the overwhelming feedback you guys give me and that makes my heart just so full with joy. So then this happens, I write schmoop. Or whatever comes closest to that in this story...)  
> Many, many thanks to ilikaicalie and masja_17 for being wonderful betas!

Jensen fell asleep in the car. He didn’t even manage to give Willy his new shiny New York state fridge magnet; the moment he sat down in the plush leather seats, he was out like a light. The job in upstate New York had included last-minute additions, pulling an all-nighter instead of a quick and quiet job that turned into a noisy smash and grab, and Jensen actually having to run from a pretty persistent security guard. He was going to strangle Busy the next time he saw her. Because of her sloppy work, he’d had to hide out in a trashcan and had left the city in such a rush, he’d just grabbed his bags, showered, and caught a Greyhound down to JFK where he’d finally gotten on a plane. Now back in Chicago, Jensen felt like he hadn’t slept in weeks.

He only woke up when Sam poked her head in the car and ushered him into the house. Willy was behind him, carrying Jensen’s luggage. Once inside, Jensen actually landed on his ass when the dogs ran crazy circles around his legs and Harley jumped against his chest.

Jensen blearily looked up at Sam. “I need to go to bed.”

“No food?”

Jensen's stomach grumbled and he remembered that he’d been so late at JFK, he hadn’t managed to buy food in the terminal and airplane sandwiches were just disgustingly inedible. Besides, he’d caught a few uneasy hours of sleep on the plane—the turbulence and his coughing row neighbor hadn’t helped with restful sleep—but Jensen was pretty sure he could manage a meal.

He dragged himself up and into the kitchen.

“Sit.” Sam pointed at the counter. “I have pasta or roast beef leftovers.”

The chore of actually using a fork and knife to cut up the roast beef seemed too much hassle. “Pasta please.”

The dogs had followed him into the kitchen and he patted their heads while Sam warmed up a bowl with grilled vegetable rosemary pasta. Jensen remembered to check his phone—he’d texted Jared while he waited to get off the plane but hadn’t received an answer immediately. There was a message now so Jared must’ve texted him while Jensen was sound asleep in the car.

 _Be home in thirty_.

Jensen smiled. He was looking forward to sleeping with Jared again. Hotel beds were just too big and too empty these days.

Sam put a steaming bowl in front of him and a little container with grated parmesan. She usually insisted on serving everything in nice fancy dishes, but Jensen had made her accept the fact that he was totally fine with eating leftovers directly out of tupperware when Jared wasn’t around.

“You’re the best,” Jensen said and reached for the fork.

“And don’t you forget it,” Sam said, but her voice was warm.

Jensen happily dug in.

The dogs bounded out of the room when Jensen was almost done and a moment later he heard the front door fall closed.

Jensen was just finishing his bowl when Jared came into the kitchen. “Hey, sweetheart.”

Jensen swallowed his last bite of pasta, then turned to kiss Jared. “Hey.”

Jared cradled Jensen’s face in his hands and didn't stop kissing him for a long time. “Good to have you back.”

“Yeah.” Then Jensen yawned.

“Tired?”

Jensen shook himself like a wet dog. “Yeah. It’s been a while since things went so spectacularly sideways.”

When Jared didn't reply, Jensen realized that maybe that was the wrong thing to say. He blinked up at Jared who was watching him with a tense expression.

“Should I be worried?” He kept his voice under control, but Jensen caught the twitch in his jaw and how he threw back his shoulders.

“Nah. Busy just screwed up the prep and I’d strangle her the next time I’d see her, but I won’t, because this was the last time I worked with her sloppy ass. I swear that woman is such a disaster, but that’s what you get when you help out an old friend.”

“I’m sorry, baby.”

Jensen shrugged. “Lesson learned. If you help people out of a messy situation, do the prep yourself. I mean, I could have seen this coming.”

“If you need someone to clean it up...”

Jensen waved him off. “Nah, I caught it in time. And I was wearing a mask, the security guard can’t give them more than six feet, medium built man running really fast.”

Jared made a noncommittal sound which meant that he’d probably have Aldis dig into the police records anyway, but Jensen was too tired to argue. And it might not be the worst thing to have the reassurance that he made it out clean.

“Thanks,” he said softly and pressed a kiss to Jared’s chin.

Jared reached for his face and dragged a thumb along Jensen’s bottom lip. “Okay, let’s get you to bed.”

Jensen stood and leaned into Jared, just for a moment, before they made for the stairs.

Sam had brought his suitcase into his room, but Jensen didn’t actually need anything out of it. His toiletries travel bag was always packed.

Tiredness was pulling at him so he rushed through washing his face and brushing his teeth. He was in bed before Jared and even though it hadn’t even crossed his mind that they wouldn't have sex tonight, he realized he’d probably fall asleep halfway through, no matter how good it would be.

Jared killed the lights and then crawled into bed with him, pulled Jensen against his chest and kissed Jensen’s neck, open-mouthed and with a hint of teeth.

“I’m sorry, babe, but I’m really tired.”

Jared stilled. Jensen realized this was probably the first time he’d refused sex when they weren’t having a fight.

“You’re really tired?” Jared’s voice was filled with disbelief.

And that was just… Jensen was actually too tired to be outraged but fuck yeah, he was tired and he was Jared’s boyfriend, not his whore, so Jensen was under no obligation to have sex with him.

“It was a long job,” he said and tried to organize his thoughts into a coherent tirade.

But Jared just took the wind out of his sails. “Okay.” He pressed a kiss to the back of Jensen's neck, soft and warm. “Never thought I’d see the day when _you_ are too tired for sex.”

“Are you calling me a nymphomaniac?” Jensen asked, getting drowsy with sleep deprivation and the warm comfort Jared radiated pressed to his back.

Jared’s laugh rumbled in his chest. “Very lovingly.”

“Bastard,” Jensen grumbled and snuggled back against Jared’s chest.

Jared said something in reply, but Jensen was already falling asleep.

 

 

The next morning, Jared woke him up pretty early, but Jensen forgave him because Jared’s mouth was on his dick and Jensen was pretty sure he’d get fucked spectacularly well. He was right.

They showered together, and since they had to make up for lost time, they fucked in the shower too. After Jared had gone to work, Jensen took the dogs for a long walk and when Willy drove him into the city, he remembered to give him the fridge magnet.

Willy’s eyes lit up in his otherwise stoic face.

“You didn’t think I’d forget, did you?” Jensen asked indignantly.

Willy shot him a look in the rearview mirror and Jensen was sure the corners of his mouth twisted up in a smile. “No.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can come find me on tumblr [here and on twitter ](http://ashtraythief.tumblr.com/)[here](https://twitter.com/ashtraythief) My ask box is always open.


End file.
